


Perseverance Wins Out

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Wesley has to make his intentions known.<br/>Disclaimer:  Joss owns all.  I just play with his toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perseverance Wins Out

“Do you suppose,” Wesley murmured, almost to himself.

Angel didn’t look up from Tobin’s _Spirit Guide_. “Hmm?”

Wesley coughed. He didn’t want to attract attention, he’d just been musing out loud. If Angel had any idea of his thoughts, well…Wesley really didn’t want to consider it. “Nothing.”

Looking over his shoulder, Angel cocked his eyebrows. “Nothing?”

He gathered up his papers. “Nothing,” he repeated firmly, and left the office.

X X X

It was difficult sometimes, but Wesley could persevere. He had grown a great deal since he’d first met Faith in Sunnydale, and he had proven the same to her. And he thought the attraction might be mutual, though he couldn’t quite prove it. The best thing, the appropriate thing, would be to ask, but Wesley knew there were people watching continuously, and he didn’t want to make a fool of himself. Again.

Still, she was a gorgeous creature, dangerous and sultry, and Wesley knew he should speak up before someone else did. He wasn’t blind, to notice the appreciative looks Faith received from men and women, both.

So, he just needed to pick a time to approach her.

Easier said than done, though.

X X X

Faith pushed him up against the wall, her palms hard on his chest. “I noticed you watching me, Wes.” Her lips glistened, a temptation in dark berry gloss. “Is there something you wanted to say?” She leaned so close, her breasts nearly touched him. The heat of her body felt like an inferno. No damsel in distress she; though she had a delicate, waifish appearance. “Well?”

Wesley closed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her closer still. “Yes,” he muttered.

Her lips tasted like berries, and her mouth was hot and wet and the texture of it heady. And when they pulled apart, her smile quirked up, and she said, “Say it again.”

So Wesley obeyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Cornerofmadness for her edits. There's a shout-out to a favorite 80's movie. Do you know what it is?


End file.
